iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lora Hightower
Lora Hightower is the third born and second daughter to Lord Leyton Hightower. She is currently named heiress to Hightower and Oldtown. She is cousin’s to the King Daemon III Blackfyre and Vaemar Velaryon, the heir of Driftmark. Appearance Lora is a petite woman, standing no more than 5ft. 4in. in height though she makes up for it in spirit. She is relatively fit and tone from her many years of riding. Still, she home's a woman's body Unlike her mother and late sister, Alys, Lora has inherited her family's dark brown hair, luxuriant locks that appear black in natural lighting - typically worn loose as she enjoys the unrestricted breeze. She has creamy skin that tans easily in direct sunlight, with a small beauty mark near the corner of her mouth. Although it's hardly noticeable unless one stares to harshly whereas some have even said it only enhances her beauty, Much similar to her older brother, she was also born with the same lilac colored-eyes as he. A stark difference from Alys' deeper violet ones and congenital effect of Valyrian lineage through that of her Lady mother, Naerys Hightower nee. Velaryon. It also known that she is usually seen wearing a pendant necklace given to her by Denyse Tyrell nee, Hightower, her great aunt. Early Childhood As a child, the young noblewoman grew up in lap of wealth. Where her mother’s authoritative voice was not far away, she relished on having her Lord father wrapped around her finger. He gifted her a Dornish stallion on her seventh nameday, much to Naerys' dismay. A sand steed she named, Bright-tail. Lora spent many days tending to the creature until it died after a terrible accident involving her older sister, Alys and brother Gerold. Neither of her parents were ever able to get the truth out of them, but Lora suspected her siblings used Bright-tail in a makeshift tourney. They often used padded lances while riding live horses. Leyton bought her another, and ordered Alys and Gerold clean after the thing until their debt repaid. Unfortunately, Lora never bonded with the mare and Gerold was allowed to take Brownheart after he took his leave for Highgarden. Unexpected Adventures Lora found herself far more interested in riding horses and exploring the city of Oldtown with her older brother, Gerold Hightower. She would often skip out on her lessons for a day of gaiety with some other less noble children. On one occasion, Lora went exploring by herself in the wake of her father’s eight and thirtieth nameday. At just the age of nine, she wound up going astray outside of the keep, where she had a run in with an much older gentlemen. He was fat, balding and stunk of wine. The drunk cornered her, promised the girl a night of fun, and in turn, Lora used the small dagger Alys gifted her before he even got his breeches down the cusp of his arse. She didn’t kill the man, but she did leave him with a lasting scar. His cock would forever be a reminder of his failed conquest. The young Hightower never told anyone, though she could always recall the night as if it happened yesterday. A Fool’s War While only a young girl, Lora was not fully educated on the events that led up to Durran’s Defiance. She’d only hoped for her father to return from the war and that the “bad men” would be defeated. As an adult now, she wholeheartedly believes the Hightowers should have stayed out of the conflict instead of following the call of one fool, to another - Mace Tyrell.. Be that as it may, the events of the Defiance taught all those a valuable lesson when Gerold Hightower was killed in the Occupation of Highgarden. Farewell, Brother, When Garth Tyrell returned her brother’s dead body to Oldtown, following the Lannister's leave of Highgarden. Alys told her it was all Garth’s fault, that he allowed his squire - their brother to be murdered at the hands of those ”golden-haired shits”. Her elder sister swore that she would see them responsible for their crimes as the heiress of Hightower. Lora’s anger for the Tyrell would begin to take root as a consequence of Alys planting those seeds there A Lady of the ‘Arts’ Lora continued with her studies but fell out of riding in favor of a new past-time. Alchemy. Her great uncle Maester Otto Hightower, sent books and trinkets for his two nieces. One of them being, the ‘Alchemy Arts’. In, 273 A.C her great-aunt Denyse Tyrell visited the Hightower, and it was then the youngest Hightower learned things about her ancestry. It was revealed that her great-great-aunt, Lollys Hightower was known to dabble in both alchemy and necromancy. A tale of twisted reverie came with it - after birthing a male stillborn, she ordered all of the servants out of the room, save for one wet nurse. Though not much is known about what went on in the room, many suspect Lollys used necromancy in an attempt to bring her son back to life. When the Maester took the baby boy’s lifeless body, he noted that no blood filled his veins and there were no cuts or tears that indicated foul-play. It was unusual to say the least. Lollys was never able to deliver a healthy babe and her husband at the time eventually took another spouse. Lora had no intentions to practice in the dark arts, Denyse did teach her the groundwork of alchemy. However, when Naerys learned of their discretions, she ordered Denyse leave Hightower and forbid Lora from using the ‘arts’. Farewell, Sister In 276 A.C when Westeros was once again brought to war all on the word of a rumor heard half-way across the world. Lora would once again lose another sibling in the worse way possible. It was said that Alys was slain in single combat by Aelor Targaryen during the Slaughter of Scarwood. Vigilance was returned to Oldtown by Aemond Blackfyre, with Alys’ body in tow. Recent events After being named her father’s heir, Lora has made it a point to learn the attributes needed to rule Hightower. By which Leyton mandated that she sit beside him in the Great Hall of Hightower during his governance. All in the Family Upon attending a feast in honor of Vaemar Velaryon, it was there in Driftmark that Lora made eyes with her cousin Valarr Velaryon - the younger brother of Vaemar. She was taken aback by his bookish ways, found he had quite a way with words. During her visit, the two could often be found in the library qiuping over each other's banter. Until one day, they kissed. The young woman hadn’t been able to recollect who initiated, not that it mattered. It was not a kiss of deep passion but a short curt thing. When she looked away from Valarr’s face, something caught her eye. Like many noble houses the Velaryon’s had a sigil that they proudly bore. It was the shining emanating from a silver seahorse broach upon a man’s collar. This was no minor Velaryon though, it was Vaemar. Heir to High Tide and Master of Ships. Red-faced and shame filled, Lora fled the library in a huff. In her haste her foot caught upon a stair and she nearly fell, which only served to amplify her embarrassment. However wrong she felt about what had transpired, nothing much came of the tryst. Soon her family departed from the Crownlands and she hadn’t returned since then. Fast forward a few years later, and it seems she is once again to return to the region that caused her so much humiliation. But she is a cousin of the King, and her father, the Lord of the Hightower. Her attendance is daresay… mandatory. Timeline of Important Events * 260 AC Lora is born. * 266 AC Begins her studies of courtship * 267 AC Is gifted a Sand Steed, Bright-tail. Begins riding. Bright-tail dies in a freak accident involving her siblings. Receives another Horse named Brownheart * 268 AC Gerold leaves for Highgarden to be warded and takes Brownheart. Took a dagger to a drunk's cock * 270 AC Gerold is killed during the Durran's Defiance * 273 AC Lora begins learning alchemy * 276 AC Alys is slain in single combat by Aelor Targaryen. Named her father's heir. Begins sitting in with her father during governance. Kisses her cousin Valarr Velaryon and is caught by Vaemar Velaryon * 280 AC Returns to King's Landing for the King's Wedding Family Members * Lord Leyton Hightower, Father (51) * Lady Naerys Hightower nee. Velaryon, Mother(47) * Alys Hightower, Sister(d. 276 AC) * Gerold Hightower, Brother(d. 270 A.C) * Maeko the Cat (?) * Additional Household Members Category:House Hightower Category:Reachman